Aguas Termales El Girasol
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Bien,es otro one-shot que me surgió mientras veía el Anime de Corrector Yui, por enésima vez...Post-Anime   Syncro y Control recibieron una buena bofetada que los lanzo fuera del sitio También Eco y Fallow recibieron unos buenos golpes knok-out vean porqe


**Corrector Yui no es mío, si fuera mío ALGUNAS personas ya hubieran admitido sus sentimientos ¬¬**

Sitio de manantiales termales "Los Girasoles"

Los correctores decidieron tomarse un buen descanso después de que Syncro recupero su forma y Ai se hizo su aliada, y nada mejor que asistir a las aguas termales.

"Ay, que divertido!" grito Yui "Nada mas relajante que las aguas termales"

"Este lugar me trae recuerdos" dijo Syncro

"Venimos a relajarnos chicos" dijo Control

"Nada mas relajante que las aguas termales", dijo Fallow

"Nunca había venido aquí, que lugar más bonito", dijo Haruna

"Y tienen un hermoso campo de girasoles, me recuerda al de mi casa" dijo Ai volteando hacia el cielo

"Solo espero que nos dejen entrar, después de lo que paso la ultima vez no me sorprendería que nos hayan vetado" dijo IR

"Que paso?" pregunto Haruna con curiosidad

"La última vez que vinimos, Freeze nos engaño, diciendo que el agua del manantial curaba lo efectos de Bugles, y Syncro vino, para ver si podía quitarse la apariencia de hombre lobo..."dijo Yui hasta que Control la interrumpió

"Lo peor del caso es que Freeze tenía razón, y le quito por un tiempo la apariencia de lobo a Syncro..." continuo

"Pero resultaba que lo que me cambio de forma hacia mi apariencia original, fue el agua infectada de Bugles..." recordó Syncro

"Pero se destruyo este lugar con el ataque de Bugles, y hasta donde se lo acaban de reparar" dijo Rescue

"No se preocupen, el profesor nos dio acceso directo, así que no habrá ningún problema" dijo IR

"Entonces vamos a divertirnos!" grito emocionada Yui

Llegaron a la recepción, donde los atendió la gerente y su ayudante, y ambos los vieron con miedo

"P...por aquí" ella dirigió a las chicas al agua termal y su asistente llevo a los chicos a las otras aguas termales.

Todo transcurrió de forma tranquila, todos los correctores estaban relajados, se iban a reunir para comer después de unas cuantas horas de relajación, todo iba normal, hasta que a Control se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oye Syncro" le dijo Control codeándolo

"Que pasa Control?"

"Sabes, el baño de las chicas esta aquí al lado..."

"Si, y luego?"

"Si, Control y Luego?" dijo Fallow mientras Eco también comenzó a prestar atención

"De esto no va a salir nada bueno" pensó Paz "Los jóvenes y sus hormonas virtuales, no necesito el poder de Ante para saber que esto no va a acabar bien"

"Bien, se me acaba de ocurrir algo"

"Hm?"

"Sabes solo necesito que me prestes tu espada por un momento" siguió Control

"Control, no te voy a prestar mi estada" ¬¬ dijo Syncro

"Que necesitas Control?" pregunto Fallow

"Algún objeto afilado para atravesar la pared de madera"

"Control, no me digas que de verdad planeas hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer..."

"No te funcionara" dijo Eco, "Como le piensas ganar a Ante?"

"Muy fácil mi pequeño niño, cuando las damas toman un baño se quitan TODO, y eso incluye los ComCom, así que el poder de Ante se va a debilitar de sobre manera, piensen que es una oportunidad única en la vida"

Bajo otras circunstancias, los otros tres chicos solo ignorarían a Control, pero la relajación de las aguas termales, más las hormonas virtuales... pues digamos que hacen mala combinación. Syncro finalmente cedió un poco.

"Pase lo que pase, esto se queda aquí"

"Este es un pacto de corrector" dijeron los 4 al unisonó

"Paz, no vayas a decir nada" dijo Fallow

"No voy a necesitar decir nada" dijo mientras paz salía del agua se ponía el ComCom, una bata y salía.

"Escuchen muy bien, si los cálculos no me fallan el mejor ángulo es aquí" dijo Control mientras sacaba unos planos

"Control, donde sacaste los planos de aquí?" pregunto Syncro

"Como el gran líder de los correctores, tengo acceso a todo tipo de información, Fallow necesito que te transformes en espejo"

"Espejo?"

"Si, haremos una ranura en la pares, y podremos ver todo por el espejo"

"Eco, a ti te toca el pero ángulo, y Fallow lo verá todo, puesto que va a ser el espejo"

"Porque a mí me toca el peor ángulo?"

"Porque aun eres niño, y no queremos corromper mas tu inocencia"

"Bah!"

Se pusieron a trabajar lentamente y pusieron algo de música para evitar que se oyera la ruptura de la pared

Mientras del otro lado de la pared

"Oigan, los chicos pusieron música?"

"Eso parece" dijo Ante, "Aunque tengo el presentimiento que están planeando algo, tal vez me debería poner el ComCom y..."

"Ante relájate un poco más, el agua esta deliciosa"

"Tal vez tienes razón" dijo ante mientras se volvía a meter al agua

Con los chicos...

"Lo hicimos!" dijo Fallow, mientras los otros tres le tapaban la boca, y se comenzaron a fijar en el espejo, todo lo que veían eran espaldas, espaldas muy sexis, lo demás lo llenaban con la imaginación.

"Esto es aburrido" dijo Eco, "yo mejor me voy antes de que los cachen" dijo mientas salía se ponía la bata y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Paz

"Chicos, yo tampoco me siento tan bien" dijo Fallow des transformarse, nado al otro lado, y acompaño a Eco y a Paz.

"Y ahora qué?" pensó Control, hasta que se le prendió el foco

"Syncro, aun traes ese espejo?"

"Si...Por...oh... ya entendí"

"Dámelo"

"Sebes Control" dijo Syncro "No creo que esto sea una buena..."

"Ya me voy a salir" dijo Ante

"Creo que yo también", dijo Yui

Los dos voltearon como un imán hacia el espejo con los ojos fijos, vieron como salía Ante y Yui solo cubiertas con una diminuta toalla, a Control le salió una pequeña gota de sangre de la nariz

"Control, eres un estereotipo"

"Si pero, pienso que nos olvidamos de algo"

Y valla que se les olvido, ya que no contaban que en cuanto Ante toco el ComCom le regresó sus poderes al máximo. Al principio las chicas no notaron por que Ante les pidió que se pusieras las batas con cuidado y luego paso de molesta a furiosa, y de pronto hiso un remolino de viento y derribo la pared. Dejando a un Control y a un Syncro muy asustados. Pero se asustaron más cuando vieron a las correctores perfectamente vestidas y con la cara furiosa. Yui y ante estaban especialmente mas molestas, porque ellas estaban más cerca de la abertura. Rescue activo su transmisor.

"Profesor..."

"Dime Rescue"

"Espero que aun tenga los planos de Control y Syncro"

"Claro, por qué?"

"No creo que queda mucho de ellos" dijo Rescue finalizando la llamada.

Yui se acerco a Syncro y Ante a Control se inclinaron un poco y entonces...

PAF!

Y los dos correctores salieron volando hacia el cielo, antes de caer de cara a la pila de agua más caliente

"AAAAAAAAAA!" gritaron los dos

Fallow volteo a ver a Eco

"De la que nos salvamos"

"Eso creen?" dijo Rescue, Ai y Haruna mientras se tronaba los dedos

A la hora de la comida aun estaban unas muy molestas correctores, y unos muy golpeados y quemados Control y Syncro, y unos moretoneados Eco y Fallow.

"Que aprendimos hoy?" dijo Rescue regresando a su forma de ser

"No hay que hacerle caso a Control" dijo Syncro aun masajeándose la mejilla

"No dejarme influenciar por Control, Syncro y Fallow" dijo Eso sobándose la cabeza

"No hacerle caso a Control" dijo Fallow casi llorando

"Si vas a hacer algo así, mejor usa cámaras de incognito..."

Control no termino por el puñetazo que le propino Ante que lo saco del sitio web

"Crees que se recupere?" le pregunto Haruna a Ai

"Si sigue así, creo que tendrá suerte si se encuentra a un virus mortal"

Fin

**Me encantan los Review, por fis uno no los mata, mis otro proyectos "Corrector Yui en el Mundo Real" y "Rosas" (LovCom) los actualizare antes de que acaba el mes, es que entre a clases y no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir ^^U**


End file.
